


Dreamcatcher Imagines

by FreeGrain



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, kpop imagines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Drabbles of Dreamcatcher x ReaderChapter Seven:First Together (Gahyeon x Reader)It's your first ever date with Gahyeon and it's fair to say you're more than a little worried. But don't worry! She's super sweet, as usual. (pure)Chapter Eight:Dance For Me (Dami x Reader)You've had a crush on Dami for a while. She's just irresistible, driving you crazy. But perhaps... she feels the same way.REQUESTS ARE OPEN, head to my tumblr at https://girlsthatstolemyheart.tumblr.com





	1. Late Home (Jiu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter One:** Late Home  
> {Jiu x Reader} _You wait for Jiu to come from a long day at work. (fluffy)_

You hum under your breath as you move around your house. Music plays gently from your speakers, keeping you company while alone. You shouldn’t be alone right now, though. You’ve been waiting for Jiu to come home. 

You briefly wonder what she’s up to but know it’s probably work related. As usual. You miss her a lot. 

It’s just recently she’s been so busy. You’re proud of her but it means she spends less time with you. 

“Hey, babe,” someone says into your ear. “Sorry I’m late.” 

You shiver but it’s a nice shiver. You didn’t hear her creep up behind you but the feeling of her breath on your neck somehow doesn’t frighten you. It’s familiar. It makes you smile. 

You turn to see Jiu standing behind you. She wraps her arms around your waist, teasingly pulling you against her. She’s warm but still carries the chill of outside on her skin. You’ve been waiting for her to come back for almost an hour now. You know she’s busy with her fulltime job but that doesn’t stop you from missing her. 

She playfully spins the two of you around and you giggle. 

“I missed you,” you admit. 

And that makes her smile shyly. She always loved it when you said things like that. The simpler but sweeter, the better. 

“Were you planning on staying up late?” she asks, pressing a fluttering kiss to your cheek. “I was wondering if we could stay up and watch a movie—maybe cuddle a bit.” 

You beam at the chance. Over the past week, Jiu has been working super hard on her group’s upcoming comeback. You adore the fact that she works so hard but sometimes you wish she’d take a break. Just to relax with you. 

“I’d love that,” you answer. 

She kisses you, long and sweet with no hurry to her movements. The two of you linger there for a second longer than necessary. When you break apart, you can hardly contain the joy in your chest. 

You grab the blanket and cushions while she sets up the TV. You aren’t surprised to see a superhero movie playing when you walk back in. One of her friends got her into the Marvel franchise and she seems to really like it. 

The world is dark, the faint lights of outside hardly glinting in the windows. In the moment, it’s just the two of you. Alone. Together. 

You sink onto the couch with Jiu, snuggling as close as you can. She drapes her arms over you and pulls you closer. You don’t even want to watch the movie at this point. You just want to be with her. 

This close, the familiar scent of her is comforting. You rest your head on her chest and cuddle closer. She sighs, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

There’s no need for words when you’re like this. Jiu’s body fits perfectly with yours, it’s as familiar as the back of your hand. You know in this moment this is what you want. To spend a lifetime with her. You smile and reach for a kiss. She gives it to you eagerly, leaning down, one hand cradling the back of your head. 

You love her. And she loves you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated ^-^


	2. Surprise! (Sua x Taller!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Two:** Surprise!  
> {Sua x Taller!Reader} _Heading out for lunch, you're surprised by your cute and shorter girlfriend. (cute)_

“Hey!” 

Suddenly out of nowhere, someone latches onto you, arms hugging tight around your waist. The impact shifts you off balance and you jump. 

“Sua,” you gasp, managing to catch yourself before you fall. For someone so small, she’s surprisingly strong. “Hey to you too.” 

Sua wriggles around to your front, beaming up at you. Her eyes are bright, like shining stars beneath the shadow of her fringe. You smile down at her. 

“Did I surprise you?” she grins. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” 

You rest your arms on her shoulders, tugging her closer. “You surprised me, alright. I was just walking down to get lunch and suddenly I’m being attacked by a shrimp. What a day.” 

She pouts at the nickname but you can see the smile hidden beneath it. “Well, not all of us can be beanpoles, (Y/N).” 

Chuckling, you press a kiss to her forehead. “Are you free now? We can get lunch together.” That’s where you were going before she ran into you. Now you can go together. 

Her expression lights up at the suggestion. “I’d love to—it’s break now and I came down town in hope of catching you.” 

You arch an eyebrow. “You are aware of how large the town is? You thought you’d find me in the swarms of people?” You take her hand and start to walk. It’s rare you get opportunities like this. Sua’s usually busy with work and your breaks rarely coexist. The surprise is very welcome. 

Sua shrugs. “I hoped. And look, I was right. We must be meant to be.” 

That’s unbelievably cheesy. You blush, disguising your embarrassment with a cough. From the tiny smirk on her lips, she can see through your act but doesn’t comment. 

You find a nice cafe, one of the places you frequent during your lunchtimes. However, Sua has never been there before. She sits in the booth with you, choosing your side of the table rather than sit across from you. 

“Look at these salt shakers,” she says. “They’re so cute!” They’re blue and shaped vaguely like people, arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace. She sidles up to you. “Like us.” 

“Sua!” She’s just full of sweet declarations today—not that you mind. You love it when she gets all gooey like that. 

You order goat’s cheese sandwich. This cafe always has nice food and today is no exception. Sua gets her own order but the two of you share a desert. It’s special, a nice treat for the few times you get out like this. 

“Ooh! That’s an interesting flavour!” You raise the spoon towards her. “Here, try some.” 

Sua obediently tastes the ice cream, tapping her lips thoughtfully. “Oh. What is that? Some sort of berry?” 

“Forest fruits,” you say, taking another spoonful. You alternate mouthfuls, feeding her each time. She could pick up her own spoon but the two of you find this adorably sweet and don’t go to stop. 

You pay and reach for her hand again. Her fingers slide easily into yours, linking your palms. She beams, leaning to kiss your cheek. 

“Thank you, babe,” she murmurs as you leave the cafe. “That was really nice.” 

You step out into the bustling town life once again. The sun shines overhead, beaming down on you gently. It’s a good day, one made better by Sua’s surprise appearance. 

“Here, I’ll walk you back,” you offer. 

She steps on her tippy toes to press a kiss to your lips. It’s gentle and fluttering, all she can manage without you bending down. “Please.” She pauses. “I had a nice time today.” 

“So did I.” You kiss her again, dipping down properly. She smiles against your lips, tasting vaguely of forest fruits. “We need to do casual things like this more often.” 

She agrees with a soft smile. You slip an arm around her shoulders and start to walk towards her agency. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated ^-^
> 
> Curious, which of the remaining five would you like to see next? I have things drafted for each of them ;)


	3. Miss Me (Siyeon x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Three** : Miss Me (Siyeon x Reader)  
>  _With your girlfriend away on promotions, you can't help but long for the day she comes back (sweet)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas :)

Leaning back against the pillow, you raise your phone above your face. The room is dark in the night, hardly anyone awake at this time. Outside, there is the faint hum of life, the rumble of cars driving and the buzzing of lights but to you, there’s no else but you two.

“I miss you,” Siyeon says from the screen, tilting her head. She looks sleepy but her expression is undeniably soft.

“I miss you too, babe,” you say.

It’s late at night but this is the only time you can talk. It isn’t the time zones that keeps you apart but rather the hours she’s working. You’ve been keeping up with the promotions you can but then again, language barrier doesn’t help. But you watch anyway, missing her with everything you have.

“We’ll be back soon but until then, think of me.”

Siyeon’s away with the others on promotions in Japan for their Japanese debut. They have maybe a week left before they come home but that feels like years. You are so proud but as always, you miss her when she’s away.

“You should sleep,” you say, though in your heart you don’t want her to go.

Siyeon smiles softly at you, shifting the camera ever so slightly. “I know. I just needed to see your beautiful face right now.”

“Si!” She always manages to make you blush, even from miles away. You both laugh quietly.

In the background, you hear one of her group—Gahyeon you think—call her name and tell her to be quiet. Siyeon shushes back at her but when she turns back around, you know she has to go.

“Good night,” you murmur. “Baby, good night.”

Siyeon chuckles. “Don’t miss me too much. I call you tomorrow.” She playfully blows a kiss at you before hanging up.

You sigh and roll over, tucking your phone under your pillow. The bed feels so much emptier without her at your side. You drift off, wishing she was back in your arms.

* * *

 

A week passes and each night, she calls you. It’s always late. Most nights you both are too tired to talk so you just smile softly at each before going to sleep. Seeing her is a blessing but you want her to have the energy she needs.

And finally the day arrives.

You wait by the gate, glancing at the time on your phone. They were due back half an hour ago but their flight was slightly late. It’s about half six in the morning, when the airport is halfway between normal and busy.

“Siyeon,” you murmur under your breath. You finally get to see her again, in flesh and blood, for the first time in weeks.

Another few minutes pass. People bustle by, giving you no attention. You hardly notice them. Seconds tick by on your phone and you wonder how much they were delayed by. You could be waiting for ages.

“(Y/N)!”

Or not.

Her sweet voice reaches your ears and you jump immediately. You stuff your phone into your pocket. There a crowd making their way through the gate but you pick her out immediately.

She’s running across the hall at you. The others are behind, talking casually but you have eyes only for her.

“Siyeon!”

You meet in the middle, throwing yourself into her arms. She doesn’t say anything, only wraps herself around you. You bury your face into her shoulder, inhaling her familiar and comforting scent. She’s back, she’s here, she’s with you.

“Oh,” Jiu says from beside you. She wheels her suitcase to a stop. “You two are so cute.”

Neither of you respond, too wrapped up in each other.

“You really missed me this much?” Siyeon whispers in your ear. One hand strokes through your hair as she leans back, pecking a quick kiss to your lips.

“Yes.” You know she’s teasing but this isn’t a lie. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

Siyeon smiles, sliding an arm around your waist. “I’m glad to be back, (Y/N). Come on, let’s go home.”

 


	4. Whisper in the Dark to Me (Handong x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Four:** Whisper in the Dark to Me (Handong x Reader)  
>  _Handong talking in her sleep is one of the cutest thing ever and you take the time to whisper back sweet nothings (gentle)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year ^-^

“(Y/N)...”

A voice breathes your name like a whisper in the night, stirring you from your slumber. You consciously catch the tail end of it, blinking away the sleep from your eyes.

Your room is dark—of course it is, you were sleeping.

“(Y/N)...” Your girlfriend, Handong rolls over, wrapping an arm around your waist. At first you’re confused about what she wants but then you realise what’s going on. She’s still asleep.

She’s talking in her sleep.

Handong presses closer, settling her cheek in the curve of your neck. She’s warm in her state, like a soft blanket holding you in its embrace.

“(Y/N),” she says for the third time, this one even more affectionate.

You smile. It’s adorable.

“I love you so much,” she murmurs against your chest. “...so much…”

Your face warms and you cuddle back against her. If it wasn’t so dark, and Handong wasn’t sleeping, she’d see your face full blush.

Handong is a quiet lover, doing subtle things rather than huge declarations of love. This sort of confession, talking so freely, is soft and vulnerable for her. You, let into her heart, see this side of her when she doesn’t even know.

“...never leave me,” she whispers, shifting in her sleep. “I love you…”

Twisting so not to disturb her, you lean and press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I love you too.”

Handong murmurs happily but you don’t catch her response. You aren’t even sure if those were words she was using.

“I’m not going anywhere,” you promise. “Because we’re meant to be. One day I’ll ask you to marry me. And I hope you’ll say yes. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Saying it outloud is embarrassing but it’s easier to tell her when you know she can’t hear you. Eventually you’ll work up the courage to ask to her to be your wife but for now, you'll stick with whispering sweet nothing in her sleep.

Handong doesn’t respond so you assume that’s the end of that until she says “I’d say yes…”

Hearing her say that warms your heart. Maybe you will go get that ring, plan it soon. You want it to mean something, a special time with significance. It must be planned with precision.

Handong murmurs something else you don’t catch but you just smile. She’s unbelievably cute.

You drift off, whispering drowsy thoughts back and forth until the night claims you once again.

When you wake up, Handong’s already up. Drifts of sunlight slide in between the gaps of your blind, lighting up the room well enough for you to see without strain.

She’s getting dressed, slipping into comfortable clothing for the day ahead. You watch her dreamily, letting her perfect form chase away your desires for sleep.

“Morning,” she yawns, when she sees you.

You stretch, tugging the covers closer. Eventually you’ll have to get up too but not yet. You can laze around for another while. “Morning, you up long?”

She shrugs, sliding on her jacket. “Maybe. I had a good sleep.”

It certainly seemed like she did. She’s glowing, smiling at you in a way that warms your heart. What did you do to deserve someone like her in your life?

She walks over and kisses you softly. She pulls away for a second before moving to whisper in your ear. “By the way… I would definitely say yes…”

A shiver like lightning ripples through you.

“You were awake for that?” you gasp.

She pulls away, that cheeky dazzling smile ever present. “Enough. I heard plenty.” She’s teasing now, tipping your jaw back up. “Come on. Get up. We have the whole day together.”

You slide out of bed and into her arms, clinging to her neck. “I can’t believe you.”

Handong shrugs. “It was sweet. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 


	5. Work Out (Yoohyeon x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Five:** Work Out (Yoohyeon x Reader)   
> _With Yoohyeon so busy with work, you two only have time to meet up at the gym. But she's so distractingly beautiful (amusing)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can confirm, I have no idea what this is but like... mood

Inhaling deeply, you start up the treadmill. It moves underfoot, gradually gaining speed. Soon you’re running at a proper pace.

The gym is mostly empty this early in the morning; the only people here are you, that old man over by the weight machine and a teenager also running. It’s quiet, music gently playing over the speakers.

Sweat rolls down your forehead. Running is rhymatic, one step after another. It’s exhausting but also relaxing. You do prefer running outside but inside is fine. And you’re meeting someone here.

You run, music blasting in your ears. You hum under your breath. It’s your girlfriend’s new song, released maybe a month ago. It’s still as good as the first time you heard it.

Sudden movement grabs your attention. Yoohyeon slides around the machine, waving at you. Her mouth is moving but you can’t see anything. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail, her bag slung over her shoulder.

Halting the machine, you pull out your earphones.

“Hey,” you greet, wiping the hair slick against your forehead. “Took your time, huh?”

Yoohyeon leans against the machine, eyes soft. “Don’t act like you aren’t glad to see me.” She sets her bag down. “You just miss seeing my muscles all oiled up with sweat.” She shrugs off her jacket, revealing a loose tank top.

You giggle, leaning over the arm of the treadmill to kiss her. Yoohyeon chuckles against your lips. “Don’t expect me to believe you weren’t watching me run from behind.”

Yoohyeon shrugs, teasingly booping your nose. “Maybe that’s why I was late.” She jumps onto the machine next to yours. “Distractions are killer.”

She starts pressing buttons. “How far you gone ?”

“Three kilometres and a bit. Roughly.” You turn your attention back to the treadmill, getting ready to start again. “How long do you want to go for?”

Yoohyeon shrugs. “Not long. I’ve got stuff scheduled later with the others.” They’re always so busy. You enjoy this time with her and like that she’s such a hard worker.

You put your earphones back in and start running. The song changes to one of their older ones. Her voice rings in your ears, ever familiar and warm. You feel as though she’s singing to you.

Gradually, your gaze is drawn to Yoohyeon, watching her run. She’s looking forward with concentration on her face.

She wasn’t far off when she said you liked watching her workout. You love her for other reasons as well, obviously, but you can’t deny how attractive she is.

Her cheeks are flushed, chest rising and falling with each inhale. You can see every curve of muscle in her legs. They ripple with every step. Your eyes roam her exposed skin.

You can’t believe she’d even look at you, she’s a goddess walking the earth. She's beautiful. Heaven made flesh.

“Oof!”

Distracted with Yoohyeon, you misstep. And trip. On the treadmill. The ground keeps moving beneath you, sending you flying backwards. You hit the floor awkwardly.

“(Y/N), oh my g-” Yoohyeon’s down beside you, grabbing your hand. “Are you okay?!”

You rub your head, groaning. “Yeah… I’m fine… I just… tripped.” Because you were distracted by your girlfriend working out. You flush. Of course you’d do something like that.

Yoohyeon doesn’t look convinced. “I think that’s enough exercise for today. Come on, let’s sit down.”

She guides you back to a bench and you don’t protest. The world has righted itself and you steady your breathing. She fusses over you, checking for injury.

“Seriously, babe,” you say weakly. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Yoohyeon pauses. “How did you even fall? There’s nothing to trip on.”

Clearing your throat you look away. “Well… um, see…” How do you say this without embarrassing yourself? “I… you distracted me. By being so attractive.”

“...you are kidding.”

You shake your head. “Nope. You’re just that beautiful.”

Yoohyeon laughs, pulling you in for a kiss. She’s sweaty and you’re sweaty but don’t even care. “You’re such a dork.”

You grin. “Yeah… but I’m your dork.”

“That’s damn right,” she says and kisses you again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated ^-^


	6. Sleep Well (Dami x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Six:** Sleep Well (Dami x Reader)  
>  _Dami works so hard for their comebacks and you appreciate the time she makes for you (warm)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious, to any reader, you have any prompts?? Because feel free to drop them below, I'd actually really like that. Just like name a member and prompt. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Oh my god, just look at her!” you groan. “How can someone like this exist?” You scroll down, taking a deep breath. “She looks so good…”

“Might I remind you that I’m also in that photoset? Where’s my praise?” Sua pouts though you know she’s messing.

You roll over, showing the screen of your phone to her. She arches an eyebrow and you chuckle. “Su, you know I think you’re really sexy but like… I’m super in love with Dami and these photos help my cause so…”

“Point taken, you whipped sucker.”

The door to your sitting room opens and you glance up to see none other than your girlfriend walk through the door. Her cheeks are pink from being outside but her expression is warm.

“Hey, babe, hey, Sua,” she greets, sliding her coat off. “What’s going on?”

Sua hardly looks up from her phone, choosing to wave in her direction. “(Y/N)’s thirsting over the promo pictures, what’s new?”

“God is a woman and she’s also known as Dreamcatcher’s Dami.”

“Case and closed,” Sua chuckles.

Dami walks over to you, settling onto the couch next to you. “Aw, that’s so sweet.” She kisses you softly. “Glad you liked them.”

You turn off your phone and instead turn your attention to her. You take her hands, chasing away the icy chill she brought with her. She shivers, fingers linking with yours.

“Most of me wishes you didn’t work so hard,” you murmur. “But then a guilty part of me just can’t resist.”

Dami’s eyes shift but she presses a kiss to your fingers. “Don’t worry. We’re not being overworked, especially compared to some others. I have friends that wish they have time for things like this and that's the sad truth.”

You’re lucky to have her. You know her work keeps her busy but she always spends time with you, always makes time for you, never misses any special anniversaries. She’s thoughtful like that.

You lean in and catch her lips with your own, kissing her slowly. She responds, a hand gently caressing your cheek.

“Oof, PDA, I’m out.” Sua’s getting to her feet, grabbing her bag. You break away. “I have to meet Jiu downtown, I’ll catch you lovebirds later. Have fun, you two.”

“See you, Sua,” you call and Dami waves.

Sua leaves quickly, letting comfortable silence settle across the room. Dami leans into you, snuggling close in your embrace. Somehow, she ends up with her head in your lap, eyes closed.

“You tired?” you murmur, running your fingers through her hair.

“...a little,” she admits, curling closer to you. “But it’s okay...”

You sit with her, enjoying the closeness of her body. Her hair is soft against your fingertips. You wonder what she’d look like with braids, maybe similar to Sua’s in the comeback before their most recent.

About ten minutes pass before you realise Dami’s fallen asleep on you. Suppressing a smile, you shift around to look at her. She’s so young looking when she’s sleeping, all stress and worry lifted to reveal her softness.

Gently, using all your strength, you lift and bridal-carry her to your bedroom. She stirs only a little, one hand reaching to caress your chin before falling down.

You know she's in her clothed but you don’t want to disturb her sleep. You lay her down in your bed. She curls up under the covers, exhaling quietly. You’ll join her soon and sleep but not yet. She needs the extra hours and you aren’t going to deprive her off it.

“Sleep well, babe,” you murmur. “See you in the morning.” You kiss her forehead before leaving.

 


	7. First Together (Gahyeon x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Seven:** First Together (Gahyeon x Reader)  
>  _It's your first ever date with Gahyeon and it's fair to say you're more than a little worried. But don't worry! She's super sweet, as usual. (pure)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this sitting around for a while so I apologise for quaility!! But thank you for reading, and please enjoy :)

You nervously examine yourself in the mirror, trying to decide if you actually like this outfit or not. It’s fancier than something you’d normally wear but it’s for a very special occasion. You glance back. 

“Tell me, honestly, would Gahyeon like this?” 

Siyeon, who’s lounging on your bed on her phone, looks up. She arches an eyebrow. “Honestly? Gahyeon would like you wearing  _ anything _ . Or maybe nothing at all. She’d probably prefer that.” 

“Siyeon! This is serious!” 

Siyeon laughs. “Oh come on, you walked into that. But I mean, Gahyeon doesn’t mind. She likes you, not how nice you look in that shirt.” 

“But it’s our first date,” you say, grabbing something else from your wardrobe. “I want to look good for her, show I’m actually serious about this.” 

“Yeah, yeah, okay. I get it. Here, go with that jacket but change the shirt. Something… casual but snazzy.” Siyeon joins your side, pawing through your clothes. “Ah, something like this!” She draws out a button down and offers it to you. At her encouragement, you change into it. 

“Really?” 

“Hell yeah. You look hot.” 

“Okay, then. This is the one.” You turn, checking from all angles. Admittedly, you actually do look quite nice. Siyeon has always had an eye for fashion. “Looks good.” 

Siyeon nods, sitting back on your bed. “It does. Trust me on this.” 

You glance at the clock and a cold shock runs through you. You spent almost two hours pouring over what to wear. You need to leave almost immediately if you want to be on time. 

“I need to go,” you say, snatching your phone from the locker. “I can’t be late to our first date!” You’re freaking out now, snatching your stuff from the floor and stuffing it back into the closet. You can’t believe you let time run out like this. You have to go but you can’t leave the place like this. 

Siyeon grabs your shoulder, pulling you around to face her. “(Y/N), look at me.  _ Breathe _ .” You stare at her like she’s crazy. But she nods. “In and out. In. And out.” 

You mirror her instructions, inhaling deeply before realising that you’re overreacting. You have time to go and the room is fine. You don’t need it to be spotless this exact second. 

You sigh. “Thanks.” 

She grins and coaxes you out the door. “Good luck. I’m sure it’ll be wonderful.” 

You wait by the corner, nervously tapping your foot against the pavement. It’s dark overhead, stars hidden by the glow of the city. Life still hums around you, weaving patterns of fragments conversations and blurred faces. All you can think about is her and how badly you’re going to screw this up. 

You like her, you really do but you’re so nervous something is going to go wrong. You’re worried she might not even like you, that she’s just being nice—as she always is. But Gahyeon wouldn’t do that… no, she’d never lead you on. But it’s so hard to believe- 

“Hey.” She appears out of nowhere, sliding to hug you from the side. “Did you wait long?” 

You blush nervously, feeling her arms settled around your waist. She’s so casual, as though this is normal for you. But it’s nice, welcome and wanted. “No, I didn’t. I got here a few minutes ago.” 

“Good.” Her smile is beautiful, full of nothing but affection. “I wouldn’t want you getting cold.” She takes your hand. “Shall we go?” 

You lace your fingers, feeling all those nerves bleed away. She’s sweet, so genuine, you realise that this is actually happening. “Of course, m’lady.” 

She giggles. She looks positively radiant tonight, dressed in a light dress of blue. She’s always pretty to you but right now, you feel as though you've fallen in love all over again. Her little smile tells you she can see it on your face. You blush. 

You eat at a restaurant that you spent hours choosing. It’s upscale but not too fancy. In fact, it’s perfect for what’s happening. 

Gahyeon is all confidence, putting your nerves at ease. She seems to have sensed your worry, going out of her way to reassure you. This is one of the reasons you like her. She’s kind, thinking of you. You smile at her over the table. She smiles back. 

Late at night, when the darkness is glowing with city light, you walk hand in hand along the river. It’s quiet out, silence disrupted by the rumbling of passing cars. You pause the crest, settling beside her to look out along the river. 

“How was it?” you ask as you gaze across the water. “For our first outing.” 

A soft hand directs your gaze back to hers. Her brown eyes are warm, gently glowing in the moonlight. 

Gahyeon smiles. “Perfect.” She kisses you softly, sliding into your arms as if she was meant to be there. She leans back. “Because it’s with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this series of oneshots. Will there be another series or multiple? I don't know yet. Overall, I quite enjoyed my time so that's a plus. Comment what you think should come next or if you want this to continue. Thank you ^-^


	8. Dance For Me (Dami x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Eight:** Dance For Me (Dami x Reader)  
>  _You've had a crush on Dami for a while. She's just irresistible, driving you crazy. But perhaps... she feels the same way._

“Sure,” the staff member says with a smile. “They told me they were expecting you, go on ahead. Do you need me to show you the room?” 

You shake your head. “Thank you but I’ll be okay.” You know where the dance studio is—you’ve been there several times with Dami already. The offer is appreciated, though. 

The staff member dips their head in a bow. “No problem. I’ll see you later.” With that, you part ways, them going off into a different room while you head down a corridor. 

The boxes of chicken are warm in your arms, a small wisp of constant steam wafting their scent into your face. You had to control yourself to not eat some before you got here. 

Bumping open the door with you hip, you can hear music already. You step inside, balancing the boxes expertly. 

They’re dancing, facing away from you and at the mirror. They’re practicing one of their previous songs, probably to keep on top of their game for an upcoming performance. You stand in the doorway, awestruck. You’re always amazed by their dancing.

Dami steps into the centre with no sign of hesitation. Your eyes are drawn to the exposed curve of her neck and down the bare skin of her legs. 

She’s always been the most beautiful to you. Not that the others weren’t gorgeous—they definitely were—it’s just Dami stood out to you. Your giant crush makes you biased. 

Dami steps away, movements fluid and graceful. In the mirror, she catches your eye, a slight flash of confusion darting across her face before her expression brightens. She dances even harder now, grinning slightly. 

They finish, smiling among themselves. Dami turns towards you, folding her arms across her chest. She stares for a second before walking across. “Hey.” 

Other eyes turn to you. 

“(Y/N)!” Siyeon exclaims, wiping her forehead. “You’re here!” 

Sua’s at your side immediately, inhaling deeply. “And there’s chicken! Oh gosh, I love you so much!” She snags the first box before you even get a word in. 

The others crowd around, singing your praise and thanking you deeply. Jiu and Siyeon even start singing about chicken to the sound of a familiar nursery rhyme. Their obsession reaches no limits. You can’t help but laugh. 

Dami’s the last to take hers, brushing the strands of hair from her eyes. Her face is flushed with exertion, a slight sheen of sweat coating her skin. You’ve never seen anything more majestic. 

“Thanks, (Y/N),” she says. 

You sit down, finally tucking into one of the delicious legs. It tastes as good as it smells. The others crowd around, noisily chatting. You join in eagerly. 

Soon, all the chicken is gone and you’re left with several empty boxes. Yoohyeon hops up to throw them out while the others grab their bags. In pairs, they start to leave until you and Gahyeon are left. And Dami, over by the mirror by herself. 

“Here, we’re going to shower,” Gahyeon bounces to you. “Do you want to come or…?” She trails off, glancing to where Dami still stretches. 

She the only one who knows you like Dami. Well, she’s the only one you’ve told—the others you assume from comments, have guessed. 

You chuckle. “Go ahead, I’ll wait for her.” 

She smiles, tossing you a playful wink. “Go get her, tiger.” And then she’s away, disappearing from the room. 

“Hey,” you say, walking over. “The others have gone ahead.” 

Dami nods from where she’s sitting, head hovering above her knee. “I know. I just want to practice this again.” She looks at you. “You’re welcome to watch.” 

You wanted to watch, that’s one of the reasons you stayed behind. And she knows that. She smiles. “Here, play the music for me.” 

The speakers rest by the mirror, humming lightly with electricity. You scoot over and press play. A song starts to play but it isn’t one of theirs—you’d be able to recognise it if it was. 

“Is this new?” You wonder if they’re preparing another special clip. Usually, despite your friendship with the group and their management, you don’t get to see any of their unreleased works until they come out. 

Dami shakes her head as she prepares for the start. “No. It’s just a cover I’ve been working on. I actually wanted you to see this.” 

Your cheeks start to heat. “What? Why?” 

She smiles, expression shifting to something more sly. “I want to see your reaction.” 

If you thought you were blushing before, that leaves you stammering a response. Dami just chuckles and you give up. You lean against the wall to the side, crossing your legs over one another. 

The beat starts swinging and Dami starts to move. Sharp, controlled; she’s a force of nature. 

You’re entranced by the way she moves, the sway of her hips and the look in her eyes. Her attention is fixed on you all the way through, lips curved into a delicate smile. She’s beautiful, something otherworldly. You can’t believe how talented she is. 

You watch her until the song ends, Dami striking a sharp pose to finish. The song trails off into silence. 

“Well?” she asks. “What did you think?” 

You almost can’t speak. She’s never left you this starstruck. There was something different in the way she danced today; an intention that she hadn’t displayed before. You can’t really tell what it was but you felt it. 

“Mmhmm… that’s what I thought.” Her confidence is crazy strong but she doesn’t hesitate. 

“It was amazing,” you answer finally. “As always.” 

Dami chuckles, reaching the docking station. “As always? Is that what you think?” What’s gotten into her? Her usual nature has grown into confidence that’s driving you crazy. 

“You can’t keep your eyes off me,” Dami comments, walking over to you. “You’re not exactly subtle in your… pursuits but I like that. It means I can do this.” 

She leans over you, one hand pinning you in against the wall. Your heart starts to race. What is she about to do? 

“Stop me at any time,” she whispers before she leans in. 

She kisses you, free hand cupping your cheek. You kiss her back, reaching for her waist to tug her closer. She makes a happy noise. 

When you break apart, you’re both breathless. 

“Come on,” she grins. “Let’s catch up with the others.” Taking your hand, she pulls you along towards the changing rooms. 


End file.
